Varying Many Differences
by Index IceCream
Summary: A series of Eve x Rena drabbles.
1. Drunk

**Mom's Spaghetti**

 **It's yuri. Don't like it fek off.**

* * *

It really isn't like Eve to act like a spoiled child. At least when it's normal times. The Elgang had started a drinking party, just the girls at least. Well at least it won't be as chaotic as Elsword and Add drunk. Hopefully it isn't, considering nobody knows what the devil of all Elves acts like when drunk.

"Ara~"Aisha sang as she draped her arm around the raven-haired girl, "Has anyone ever told you that your chest is like two squishy watermelons?". Upon hearing this she simply blushed and tried to push her off, but to no avail Aisha hugged her waist even though she knew the latter doesn't enjoy it. "Can I touch them?" Aisha said rendering everyone speechless, "I just wanna see if they're re-"Before the magician could continue she dropped to the floor unconscious, "Mine" A redheaded maiden said clinging on to the Asura tightly, which left everyone speechless. After that they trio left the room leaving Rena and Eve alone.

It was awkward really. Neither one was talking, Rena was sitting there smiling out of habit and Eve...well let's say after drinking about 8 ounces? All she was doing was sitting there with her face furiously blushing. Wait...could Nasods blush? Regarding that...can Nasods even get drunk?!

"Rena.." Eve mumbled as she crawled over to her elven friend, "Rena", She repeated with the Elf still not listening, "Rena!", She yelled while she pinned the other against the wall, "W-What's happening?", The Wind Sneaker asked nervously. With no reply, Eve simply looked down, "Eve?".

With no warning whatsoever Eve lunged her head towards the Elf's chest, "So soft...", The little Nasod rubbed her head against Rena's chest, while the Elf sat there blushing furiously with an idiotic smile.

To be honest Rena doesn't really mind, she's actually had her eyes set on Eve ever since she joined. Taking this opportunity Rena decided to bring her into a warm embrace, Eve on the other hand looked up and brought their lips together as if it was nothing. Rena on the other hand decided to enjoy the moment completely unaware of the others that had returned not too long ago watching intently until the sound of a camera was heard by really pointy ears.

Rena then quickly unlocked lips with Eve then tried to push her off, but much to Rena's dismay Eve kept her tight grip around Rena. "T-This isn't what you think it is!", Rena yelled, "Want to show the boys?", Elesis suggested. The girls quickly nodded then ran off. "Why does this have to happen to me.."

The next day was strange for Rena at least. Eve was by her side the whole day, endlessly hugging the elf every time she sat down and many other things I won't go into detail. Deep down somewhere Rena knew this was just a beginning.

As for the boys..Well let's just say they're probably going to be in a coffin by the end of this week. Hopefully not. Will they be okay?

* * *

 **Is it normal that my name makes me hungry? -Index**

 **Got lazy and made it short -w-**


	2. Meteor Shower

**It's not everyday that you see two guys on a shopping cart, reenacting the "King of the World" scene from Titanic -Index 2015**

* * *

Let's see.. 2AM in the morning, half awake Wind Sneaker, and a Code:Nemesis. This morning is going very nicely. Well, for nobody at all.

"Mind telling me...why we're out here?" The Elf questioned rubbing her eyes in the process, "If it's another one of your pranks, I'm not in the mood."

Hearing this somewhat disappointed the Code:Nemesis considering today was a special day. A day that comes only every hundred years, of course both of them can see it again the next time it comes. Despite all that, Eve was rather annoyed. Mainly because the Wind Sneaker kept forgetting special days Eve keeps planning and has to remind her every time. Yet, her emotions never changed for Rena.

"How could you forget?!" Eve half-yelled, "Today is the meteor shower!" She continued pointing at the other citizens of Ruben coming out from their homes.

Rena simply stared in confusion, earning a glare from the Nasod, "Why didn't you remind me?" Rena said wobbling slightly, "I reminded you only four hours ago!" Eve quickly replied, causing the elf to straighten her posture. Well, sort of. "Come on!" The Nasod said cheerily dragging the Elf by the hand. Rena simply followed... Nearly tripping a few times. She may have tripped once, but that's a different story.

They arrived at a small hill in only a few minutes, Eve likes to call this area her special hiding spot. Why? The route to get here is accessible only through flight, a normal person would simply fall to their demise. Even though the path was dangerous, it leads to a very beautiful and lesser known area of Ruben Forest. As for the trip there? Let's just say it was very awkward. For Eve.

"We're here.." Rena mumbled staring at the Nasod, "Eve, sit on my lap" This caused a dark shade of red to appear on Eve's face almost instantly, "W-W-What do you m-mean?!" She stammered, "Exactly what it means~" Rena sang amused by how the other girl reacted, "Please~?"

In the end, Rena won and was now hugging the Nasod tightly, smiling widely as the smaller girl simply stayed quite as the blush on her face simply grew darker. Eve only acknowledged one thing and that was the fact that Rena stopped moving. Yes, she fell asleep again.

Eve was also growing tired since she didn't get any sleep since she was anticipating the meteor shower for a long time, only 10 minutes left.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

By the time either of them woke up the event they wanted to see already passed and it was already 11AM in the morning.

Well it's not like Eve minded, since she woke up lying down on two large _pillows._ Well, it was more like two pillows on her, but I'm not going into detail on that. Whatever happens after this I'm leaving it up to your imagination.

* * *

 **My definition of a drabble is less than 1k words and y** **es, I was being lazy this chapter**

 **How are you today? If you cared to read this..**

 **I updated quickly since I had too much time :D**


	3. Mispell

**For once in my life I finally solo'd a secret dungeon on hell mode with a WS -Index 2015**

 **Obvious enough I suck at dungeons owo**

* * *

So.. Let me put it this way.

Eve recently volunteered to help Aisha on one of her experiments and well...The outcome I would say is either cute or funny, really depends on how you look at it.

Long story short, Aisha turned Eve into a cat...girl. To make things slightly more awkward for the short silver-haired girl, Rena, the only other girl in the whole team that isn't loud, clumsy, or just flat-out irritating. Was simply just staring at her, either in disbelief or simply just trying to hold in her laughter. Either way, she was staring very intently. Ahem.

"So.. You're saying this happened when you tried out a new spell?" Rena asked almost sarcastically, only to receive a small laugh from the purple-haired maiden. "The spell's original purpose was to enhance one's physicality" Aisha replied, looking through her vast mess in which she calls a library. "I know you have other things to but, could you watch her for a bit?" The purplette continued, "I'll be looking for a spell to reverse it."

Gardening. Yes, gardening. The only thing behind her liking for Eve, even though she doesn't want to admit any of it. Even though she tends to act cold around the smaller girl, everyone else can tell it's just a masquerade on the verge of falling into chaos. In other words, the elf hates hiding her true self from the Nasod Queen.

"Rena, I'm hungry.." Eve says in usual monotone voice, "I'll cook something up in a minute" The elf replies trying to hide any trace of care, "I want food now!" Eve exclaims, puffing her cheeks afterwards.

Unconsciously, Rena practically lunged at Eve, trapping her in a deathly hug. Even with Eve's vigorous squirming, it only brought her farther from freedom as the elven girl simply tightened her grip. At last, the Nasod stopped resisting, curious on what will happen next. Though somewhere deep inside her, she knows it won't end nicely.

"Is the little kitty hungry?" Rena sang rubbing herself against Eve, "G-Get off.." The smaller girl mumbles, only to be rewarded with a much tighter grip. "Kitty~ Kitty~" Rena sang whilst petting her, earning small, content purring from Eve. "...S-Stop" Eve mutters, trying to push Rena's arm away. "Why should I?" The elf questions, showing an obvious "Add" grin on her face. "It's not like you hate it" She continues. "I-I Do!" Eve manages to say. "We'll see about that"

 **{** ** _Time Skip} I'll let your imagination create what happens during this time. -Index_**

10:38AM

Normally, Rena would have been awake two hours ago, but things happened last night, and it was quite pleasurable.

"Morning.." A little lump on the bed says groggily. "Morning to you too~" The elf sang, kissing the smaller girl's forehead, "Can you say that you don't like it now?"

"Hey guys! I found a spell to re-" Aisha immediately stopped talking as she stared at the two. Both of them naked with the only thing covering them is a single blanket.

"U-Uh.. Sorry to disturb!"

* * *

 **This is probably the first one I actually took time to do.. Had to redo it about 5 times (Explains why I took so long to update)**

 **Also the first time where a part of it was dirty -w- Oh well..**

 **Bye Bye owo/**


	4. Notebook

**So.. My homework is literally the size of a dang vacation package, updates are coming slower than usual .w. Forgive me**

 **I also broke my leg lel**

* * *

It was hot outside and Eve being the person that hates the heat, was lounging about in Rena's room, waiting for her to come back from shopping with Aisha. She lied down on Rena's bed, her arms crossed behind her head. She showed little to no movement as she stared at the ceiling, almost for a good half-hour.

'Ah.. There's nothing to do...'

Eve looked to her left, to see Rena's work desk. A lock was clamped tight on the top right drawer; that was where Rena kept her own personal diary. Eve sat there and stared at the lock. Her curiosity was digging deeper, deeper and deeper, to the very core of her brain, spreading through her veins the same way her blood does, only faster, and it was malevolent. She'd been the only one Rena had ever told about her diary. Of course, she hasn't even said anything about what she was writing about. It's been a long time since Rena told Eve and it was a very rare topic the two would talk about. Even if Eve were to talk about it, Rena would simply change the topic of the conversation.

Still, despite Eve knowing for quite an amount of time, she still wasn't allowed to read it. Not even a peek. No matter how supporting, caring, and loving Eve will get. She simply thought it was unfair. Very unfair.

'If I take it out for a moment and read it, put it back where it was. Rena would never know right?'

Eve was biting her lower lip, she wanted to know. She had to know. She stood up, walking towards the desk.

'Just a little peek...'

Eve picked up a can of pencils, showing a hidden key underneath. She'd known about the key's location for a long time, but she never done anything with it until now. Taking the key, she easily removed the lock the drawer. Eve placed the lock and key into her pocket; it was the only actual location she might actually remember. Eve opened the drawer and took the diary out of it.

'This is it.. It isn't actually thick, so it won't take me a long time to read..'

She opened the diary on a random page.

The first line read a date and time. Exactly 4 days ago.

It was all in first-person; the narrator said something about following someone, a woman.

The woman, the narrator was stalking a girl named 'Eve'. The narrator said the Eve had gone off into town with a friend, the narrator didn't like this development at all, so they stalked after them. The friend's name was 'Aisha'. The narrator didn't like Aisha very much, whenever the name was spoken, it was written rather sharply, violent, and jagged, compared to the rest of the prose.

'It's more of a story about us now.. Strange'

The narrator had been very, very careful that they weren't seen, so that Eve and Aisha weren't aware that they were being watched. The narrator saw Eve and Aisha eat chocolate scones together, buy new dresses, and read at the local bookstores. The two hung out until the sun started to set.

'I actually did those things with Aisha.. Rena said that she was in Velder during that time.'

The narrator hated the way that Eve and Aisha talked together, laughed together, and how they had fun together. Eve shouldn't be having fun with Aisha, the narrator thought in a fuming rage. The narrator took it as a personal insult that Eve would spend time with anyone else but them. Eve shouldn't be spending time with Aisha. They shouldn't be even interacting with each other. Eve belonged to the narrator, and the narrator alone. She was theirs.

'What is THIS?'

Following the end of the narrator's nonsensical rant, a single sentence was copied over and over. The writing had become very haphazard and sloppy at this point:

 _Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine._ _Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine._ _Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine. Eve is Mine._

Over and over and over, that one sentence repeated for nearly four pages. It was written in massive blocks of text, and soon, the periods separating the three-word sentences vanished. Eve gaped; it was like staring into a black hole of insanity and obsession itself.

'Oh my El..'

At the bottom of the fourth page, the words ' _AND NO ONE ELSES'_ had been scribbled in bold, capital letters. Suspiciously, instead of the black ink used before, it had been changed to a red color with darkened areas on some areas.

'Is this even ink at all?.. It smells odd and it looks sort of dried over..' She reached a finger out to touch it.

Eve heard the door behind her open. She nearly shrieked, but caught it in her throat. She tossed the book back in the drawer, shut it closed, and stood up to face Rena, who had just entered the room. The elf had her arms weighed down by nearly a dozen shopping bags.

"Eve!" Rena exclaimed, "I didn't expect to see you! What're you doing here?"

"I, uh, had to sneak in to come and see you, but you weren't around so I waited.." Eve laughed, trying to be as unassuming as possible, and obviously failing at it. However, Rena was in too good of a mood to question anything, or even note how Eve was acting differently. Rena was simply happy to see her fun-sized lover. She ran over to give Eve a hug, in which she took, still reeling back from what she'd just read. Rena dropped the bags.

"You okay Eve? You look a little pale.."

Eve thought about for a moment. It can't possibly be true; there was no way that her adorable, sweet Rena had been secretly insane all this time. It was a ridiculous notion to even imagine. They'd known each other for two years as a couple, and even longer as friends. If there had been something off about Rena, Eve would have noticed a long, long time ago. She figured that what she'd read might have been a practice drabble, using everyone she knew as temporary characters. That could have been an answer to such a terrifying question.

"I'm fine Rena, just feeling a bit under the weather today. Having you here really cheers me up" Eve put up a fake smile.

"I'm so glad!" Rena peered over Eve's shoulder. She saw that the lock on her notebook drawer was gone; Eve, in her haste, had forgotten to put back the lock and key to their usual places. Rena squeezed Eve a bit tighter, ensuring that Eve doesn't know that she is aware.

"I'm so glad.. Eve"


End file.
